


Aneiria's Drabble Collection

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts House Sorting, M/M, Multi, Unrelated Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: This is a home for my Harry Potter drabbles that were originally published on Tumblr or other media. Each chapter will be unrelated, some may refer to a previous works which will be put in the A/N.If you want to follow me on Tumblr and get to see the drabbles firsthand when they're posted, you can find me atAneiria-Writes.Up first for the collection: Draco is disturbed from his paperwork one Sunday morning when Harry receives a long-anticipated letter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Sunday Morning Correspondance

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by [this beautiful art](https://cibeewastaken.tumblr.com/post/615701727550767104/this-is-for-the-lovely-cibeewastaken-who-is-a) by miakagrewup.

‘Draco?’ Harry called from the kitchen, a spark of excitement clear in his voice. ‘Get your arse in here _now_!’

Draco frowned slightly as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk. Every Sunday morning since they’d been married, Draco sat in his study with a pot of tea and worked on his admin. Harry knew better than to interrupt him. With a sigh he stood, rubbing his face tiredly. Draco did hate paperwork day.

Harry was standing by the open window in the kitchen, his back to the door, absent-mindedly feeding a treat to the owl sitting by the sink as he read a letter in his other hand. As Draco walked through the door, the brown and white owl hooted quietly and spread his wings, launching himself towards Draco and landing lightly on his shoulder.

‘What is it, Harry?’

Harry turned towards him, his green eyes alight with happiness. ‘Come and see,’ he said, waving towards the letter.

Draco walked up to him, kissing him on the side of his neck before he turned to the letter, holding it steady with his hand while Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Draco.

Draco’s eyes scanned the content of the letter quickly, pulling out the relevant details: _Dear Messrs Potter-Malfoy… application successful… two month old baby girl…_

Draco felt his lips curve into a helpless smile as he leaned into Harry, taking strength from the warmth of his body.

‘They found us a baby?’ Draco whispered, his heart aching. Harry dropped a kiss on his hair, finally relinquishing the letter completely and pulling Draco into a fierce hug, dislodging the disgruntled owl from its perch.

‘They found us a baby,’ Harry confirmed, his voice breaking. ‘We’re going to be dads, Draco.’


	2. The Sorting of the Zabini-Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiopeia Zabini-Malfoy is the youngest of the family, and therefore the last to be Sorted. Where will she end up on her first evening at Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up to my one-shot [Sherbet Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161405).

Cassiopeia Zabini-Malfoy was eleven years old. She tried not to be nervous as she stood in the Great Hall at Hogwarts with the gaggle of other eleven-year-olds, all watching nervously as Professor Longbottom held the Sorting Hat in one hand and a parchment of names in the other.

Before he read out the first one, Professor Longbottom looked up and he caught Cassie’s eye and gave her a big smile. Cassie like Professor Longbottom, he often came to dinner with them and he always showed Cassie the different plants that grew in their garden at home, teaching her the names as they went. Cassie was most excited about learning Herbology, and Professor Longbottom had often told her that she had “green fingers”, which still caused Cassie some confusion. She peeked at her hands now, just to check again, but they were as pink as they always had been. 

She let her mind drift further as Professor Longbottom started calling out the first names. Cassie was used to being called on last in alphabetical situations. She looked over at the Slytherin table. It was easy to spot Scorpius, his hair the same platinum blond as hers. He broke into a huge smile when she spotted him and gave her a wave.

_You’ll do great_! he signed to her. He’d always looked out for all of them, the big brother of the family, and Cassie remembered her dads being so proud when he got sorted into Slytherin. He was clever and cunning and had great ambitions in life. 

Her eyes tracked across the Hall to look for the twins. Juliet and Tomas were sitting together, as they always did, Juliet with her long, black, curly hair loose and down to her waist, Tomas with his cropped short. They had identical golden eyes, and watched people with a quiet, clever interest. They wore their blue and bronze ties and sat with their friends on the Ravenclaw table.

Juliet spotted Cassie first, and she gave Tomas a nudge and he looked over too. _We love you_ , they signed in unison. Cassie hugged herself in delight. Her older brother and sister were so beautiful and cool and clever. They were always coming top of their classes and surrounded by friends, but they had never picked on Cass to look good in front of their friends, or treated her differently because she was deaf. 

Cassie turned back to Professor Longbottom. The crowd of first years’ was dwindling, and soon it would be her turn. 

She was most scared of getting into Ravenclaw, to be honest. She could never answer the riddles the twins told her about, and the sound of their common room, up in a high tower, scared her a bit. Not to mention that all they seemed to do was study and read books!

Cass liked to be outside, liked to get her hands dirty. She’d grown up catching pixies in the garden, tending her own little herb garden with the help of her dad – Draco was a potions master after all, and had a good grasp on Herbology as well – or climbing trees and generally being a nuisance with the help of her other dad, who seemed to have a certain knack for trouble-making. 

What else was she good at?

Her mum always said that Cass was kind and honest. Crookshanks had pretty much adopted her as soon as she was born, and although he had died a few years ago now, there was a little ginger half-Kneazle cat called Crackerjack waiting for Cassie, a leaving present from her parents. Her dads joked that she was a cuddle-monster, although she never remembered them complaining, now that she thought carefully about it.

A motion in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and when she turned Professor Longbottom was looking at her kindly. Cassie realised she was the only one left.

_You ready_? he signed with a smile, and she nodded and approached the seat with a little flutter in her belly. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head, and Cassie waited.

_Ahhh, another Zabini-Malfoy, eh_? The Hat’s voice was inside her head, clear as day. She could feel it thinking. _Your family is an interesting one, for sure. There’s talent, and ambition, and cleverness, all here as expected. But you, young Cassiopeia… you have something else as well. You have your father’s practicality, he always was good at Potions and Herbology. Your mother’s heart, for sure, more love than it could contain, a lot of the time. And this – your other father’s magnetism. People like you, Cassiopeia, and you like them. Kindness, compassion, practicality, unafraid of hard-work. That’s it, I’ve seen enough, Cassiopeia, you belong in…_

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

The Hat shouted out the last word and Cassie knew that the whole Hall had heard it. The Hufflepuff table had burst into applause and shouts, and she could see Scorpius, Juliet and Tomas all on their feet cheering at their respective tables as well.

She stood up, Professor Longbottom retrieving the Sorting Hat from her head, and he gave her a secret wink and a smile. Cassie walked over to the Hufflepuff table, her heart light and her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. She sat down at an empty space and the Prefect she sat next to handed her a glass of pumpkin juice and a slice of cake on a golden plate.

Cassie had her entire Hogwarts years ahead of her, her brothers and sisters around to look out for her, and a whole new House of friends to be made. As someone draped a yellow flag with a badger on it over her shoulders, Cassie couldn’t wait to tell her parents about the best first evening ever.


End file.
